Recently, the production of power and/or electricity and/or heat from heat sources e.g. waste heat from gas turbines, waste heat from other industrial processes, combustion of certain fuels, etc. has become more important. It is not always simple to produce power and/or electricity from such sources. In addition, high efficiency levels are not always easy to attain when power is produced from these local heat sources. This is especially the case when water is not ready available or when freezing may occur and consequently vacuum in the power system needs to be minimized in order to avoid air entering into the system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of and apparatus for producing power wherein the disadvantages as outlined are reduced or substantially overcome.